Lágrimas de acero
by Kotoko Hyuuga
Summary: [one.shot] Deidara ha tenido una vida dificil. Cuando se queda completamente solo, recibe la ayuda y apoyo moral de Sasori y gracias a eso podra continuar. Pero el busca venganza. Y la va a conseguir [yaoi][sasodei][regalo para Mangekyou Ramen]


_Holaa!! Bueno, ya era hora que publicara este one-shot... me ha llevado tiempo acabarlo, y eso que tenía la idea en la cabeza desde hacia mucho tiempo. Pero es que encima, apareció el capitulo donde Dei-chan explica su pasado y tube que cambiar mucha parte jajaja. Pero bueno, espero que os guste! Es la primera vez que pruebo esta pareja, ya se que es un poco rara, pero me gusta experimentar con parejas raras como esta. El pasado es todo inventado, y solo la última parte se acerca al manga._

_**Advertencias:** Este fic es yaoi y tiene alto contenido sexual, asi que si eres muy puro o no te gusta este tipo de fics, mejor no lo leas xD. Aun asi, espero que si lo lees, te guste!!_

_**Dedicatoria:** Desde el principio quería dedicar este fic al cumpleaños del Foro, pero por cuestiones de inspiración y personales, no he podido hasta ahora... Aun asi, mejor tarde que nunca... FELICIDADES, MANGEKYOU RAMEN! Espero que os guste el fic! Y muchas gracias al apoyo de todo el mundo que me envia reviews en mis fics . Ahora si, a leer!_

**

* * *

Lágrimas de acero**

Cogió aire por la nariz y lo soltó por la boca, en un gran suspiro entristecido. Alzó la vista hacia la pared que tenía enfrente, totalmente lisa y de un color marrón vulgar y normal. Demasiado común. Otro suspiro. Estiró los brazos y bostezó, haciendo mucho ruido. A su lado, un ronroneo enfadado le indicó que no estaba solo en la habitación. Ya ni se acordaba de su compañero. Le echó una mirada furtiva y se levantó con parsimonia, lentamente. Salió con sigilo de la estancia y caminó por el oscuro pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta, la cual abrió y salió, sin hacer ruido.

Una vez en el exterior, su corazón pareció encogerse. Una fina capa de lluvia caía del cielo, pequeñas gotas que no molestaban y producían un suave murmuro al chocar contra el suelo. Avanzó una paso y se colocó en medio del lagrimal, alzando la cabeza como si quisiera beber todas las gotas del cielo.

Adoraba las noches de lluvia. Adoraba la lluvia. ¡Si Kisame le hubiera oído! Adoraba la lluvia, aunque por otra parte, realmente la odiaba. Cuando llovía, sentía como si el agua pudiera limpiar todos sus pecados y sus penas. Pero no podía. Sólo le hacía recordar. Recordar su pasado. Molesto, se apartó el mechón rubio de la cara, intentando no pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Pero era irremediable. Siempre venían a su cabeza las noches de lluvia. Noches como aquélla.

----

El pasado de Deidara no había sido fácil. Había nacido en una pequeña aldea entre las montañas, en el país de la Tierra, apartadas de todo ser viviente, aunque cerca de la aldea oculta de las Rocas. Nació en el seno de una familia arrinconada y marginada de ese pueblo. Su madre, la sacerdotisa de un templo abandonado consagrado a Kaku, el dios de la Tierra, era la única que podía mantener a los tres hermanos, del cual Deidara era el más pequeño. Así, había crecido con hambre y sufriendo los abusos de unos hermanos que se creían mejores que él y de sus compañeros de escuela, que lo marginaban.

Nunca llegó a conocer a su padre, al cual culpaba de todas sus penas por no estar presente. Durante toda su infancia, odiaba a su padre por el día, y soñaba que venía a salvarlo por la noche. Su única alegría era el beso que le concedía su madre después del duro día de trabajar, ya muy de noche, porque la pobre mujer tenía que dedicarse a más de un trabajo para mantener a su familia.

Lo que más adoraba Deidara era pasearse por el templo de su madre. Estaba situado encima de una montaña, cerca de la casa donde vivían pero algo lejos del poblado. Estaba precedido por 724 escaleras, las cuales la madre de Deidara subía y bajaba cada día varias veces. La entrada era bonita y majestuosa, con dos columnas azules y un arco de similar color. Pero el templo no se podía ver desde el exterior, ya que estaba incrustado en la montaña y descendía 500 metros hacía abajo, como una gran madriguera. A Deidara, lo que más le gustaba, era la sala principal, donde estaba el altar y lo más importante, la antigua reliquia que adoraba al Dios de la Tierra. Esa reliquia estaba situada encima del altar, justo en el medio, y siempre caía una luz de origen desconocido que fascinaba al pequeño rubio.

Un día, Deidara, exhausto después de haber cumplido sus obligaciones, subió al templo para recorrer sus oscuros pasillos. Su madre seguía trabajando, pero el rubio sabía que había ido a recoger comida en el pueblo, las pocas ofrendas de la gente mayor que no podía subir las extensas escaleras, las cuales Deidara subió en un santiamén. En lo alto de la explanada, paró y contempló la vista que le precedía, una maravillosa visión de todo el boscoso valle, la única zona fértil del país. Cuando estaba enfadado o triste, subía allí y gritaba con todo el volumen de voz que podía, hasta quedarse completamente afónico. Entonces sonreía para sí y bajaba corriendo para seguir afrontando a sus hermanos mayores. Pero esta vez se sentía realmente feliz. Tenía la sensación de que sería un buen día y quería agradecérselo al Dios.

Aún riendo contento, bajó por los oscuros pasillos del templo hasta llegar a la sala principal. Algo le escamó. En el altar, la reliquia sagrada no se encontraba en el mismo sitio de siempre, sino en el suelo, a 5 metros del altar. Deidara se acercó cauteloso por el misterio hasta el extraño jarrón y lo cogió con ambas manos. Nada pasó. Suspiró sonoramente y sonrió. Alzó el jarrón y corrió hacia el altar, con intención de dejarlo en el sitio donde estaba siempre antes de que a su madre se le ocurriera aparecer por allí. Pero sus cálculos fallaron y apareció antes de lo previsto.

-¡DEIDARA!-Exclamó desde la puerta, con voz furiosa y enfadada.

Entonces, todo pasó demasiado rápido. El joven rubio se asustó al sentir tal grito y dejó caer la sagrada reliquia al suelo. Ésta, delante de la vista sorprendida y asustada de madre e hijo, se rompió. Y de repente, apareció una gran sombra azul. Una gran polvareda se alzó y les impidió ver nada más. Lo único que consiguió vislumbrar Deidara entre la gran nube de polvo fue unas extrañas colas que salían de la forma desigual de color azul, 7 colas que ondeaban.

Súbitamente, la nube marchó y ambos pudieron volver a ver con normalidad. Deidara se fijó entonces en su estado. Se encontraba sentado en el suelo, apoyado en ambas manos, aunque no recordaba haberse caído. Y temblaba. Temblaba de miedo y pavor ante lo que había ocurrido. Y sabía que todo era culpa suya. Miró un instante a su madre y comprobó que no se encontraba muy diferente a él. Tenía la mirada perdida donde había aparecido el ser heterogenio y parecía sumida en su mundo, aunque ella también temblaba. Deidara se levantó a duras penas y se acercó a su madre, buscando su protección. Ella no pareció notarlo. Lloraba. Ambos lloraban. Al fin, Deidara llegó a su brazo y lo agarró con fuerza como quien se agarra a la vida antes de morir.

-**¡Mamá¡Mamá!**-Estaba asustado. Necesitaba el abrazo protector de su madre, el beso que siempre le animaba, ese cariño que sólo una madre sabía brindar. Pero ella parecía ida. Y eso le asustaba aún más**.-¡Lo siento mamá, lo siento¡No quería romper el jarrón! Por favor, por favor... ¡Vuelve en ti¡Mamá!**

Siguió llamándola durante un rato, hasta que se cansó y se acurrucó a su lado, buscando al menos su calor. Repentinamente, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Algo iba mal... algo... ¡Sus hermanos!

Deidara zarandeó a su madre en un último intento desesperado a que reaccionara y, dándolo por perdido, marchó corriendo en dirección a su casa. Los cinco minutos que tardaba en ir se hicieron interminables, los cinco minutos más largos de su vida. Ya no estaba seguro de nada. ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba por sus tiranos hermanos? Pero no quería perderlos. No ahora.

Al fin, llegó a su casa. Le dio un vuelco al corazón al ver la situación. Su casa estaba medio en ruinas. La fachada principal era la que aguantaba a duras penas las demás paredes principales. Pero por dentro, se podía ver que estaba totalmente destruida. A duras penas, entró y empezó a escarbar, gritando muy fuerte el nombre de sus hermanos, por si alguno de ellos seguía con vida. Un débil murmullo llegó a sus oídos y le hizo escarbar en un sitio determinado. Las manos le sangraban y notaba el incesante dolor en todo su cuerpo, pero siguió escarbando hasta que la cara de su hermano mediano apareció de entre los escombros. Estaba llena de sangre y polvo. Deidara, sollozando, se la limpió un poco y sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos.

**-¡Hermano¡Háblame, hermano**!-Exclamó el rubio, llorando sobre su rostro**.-¡Contéstame!**

El hermano se movió débilmente y entreabrió los ojos, sorprendido. Parecía sufrir mucho.

**-Dei-chan... A ti no te ha... pasado nada... que suerte...-**Murmuró el hermano, con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.-**A Aniki se lo ha tragado...la tierra...No me dejes morir, Dei-chan... no quiero...morir**.-Cerró los ojos lentamente y la cabeza cayó inerte en las manos del rubio, muerto. Un intenso terremoto le hizo alzar la vista. Allí, delante suyo, se encontraba la figura que había salido del jarrón en el templo.

Gateó hacia atrás, asustado, sin quitarle la vista de encima, hasta que llegó a la pared, donde se apoyó y se giró para ver bien al monstruo. Éste se alzaba delante de él, como una inmensa montaña atemorizante. A Deidara le pareció distinguir, en medio de la sombra, dos ojos y una boca torcida, parecida a una sonrisa.

-_**Así que tú eres el que me ha liberado...-**_La voz potente y distorsionada de la bestia le heló la sangre.- _**Mereces entonces una recompensa...jujuju**_.-Una risa gutural inundó toda su estancia mientras la sombra azul iba acercándose a él con lentitud. Extendió una mano hasta que sólo estaba a milímetros de la frente del rubio. Éste no podía moverse. Estaba totalmente inmovilizado en el suelo, paralizado.-_**Te daré parte de mi poder.**_

Y dicho eso, una corriente de luz del mismo color que el ente traspasó la frente de Deidara y le produjo un fuerte dolor. Su cuerpo sufrió espasmos y él empezó a agitarse, aunque la fuerza de la energía azulada le impedía moverse del sitio. Intentó aferrarse a algún lugar, huir, escapar del intenso sufrimiento al que la bestia le tenía sometido. Pero todo era inútil. A ese paso, iba a morir. Entonces, todo se volvió oscuro. Había perdido el conocimiento.

----

La cabeza le dolía como si alguien se dedicara a golpeársela con un martillo de acero. Un intenso escozor en el ojo izquierdo le hizo despertar. Intentó abrirlos. Pero sólo el derecho le concedía el don de la visión. Poco a poco, enfocó la vista hasta lograr ver con claridad. Se encontraba en una habitación, o eso parecía. El techo era alto y de un blanco sucio, al igual que las paredes. Delante de él pudo ver una puerta, algo distanciada de la cama donde se encontraba, que estaba entreabierta. Intentó incorporarse para ver mejor la estancia, pero de nuevo el escozor en el ojo le hizo mantenerse estirado. Alzó la mano y palpó su cara, buscando el origen del dolor. Tocó algo mojado, sustancia de la que no era consciente antes de tocarla. Siguió subiendo hasta donde se encontraba su ojo. O más bien, donde estaba antes. Porque allí había ahora un hueco vacío. Había perdido un ojo.

El grito de dolor resonó por toda la habitación como si se tratase de un altavoz. Tapándose la cuenca con la palma de la mano, Deidara alzó la voz, pidiendo a gritos ayuda. Entonces, notó una presencia. Intentó fijar la vista en la persona que acababa de entrar, pero volvía a ver borroso. Extendió la mano pidiendo ayuda y todo volvió de nuevo a ser oscuro.

Cuando volvió a despertar, ya no le dolía nada. Abrió ambos ojos y comprobó que había recuperado la visión. ¿Se trataba de un sueño? Intentó levantar una mano para volver a palpar su cara, pero los brazos le pesaban como el plomo. Al fin, a pesar del entumecimiento, Deidara consiguió tocar su ojo. Tenía un párpado y, debajo, se podía presentir un ojo. Ya no quedaba rastro de sangre. Pero todo estaba frío, anormalmente frío.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama, apoyado con la espalda en la pared. El resto de la habitación no tenía mucho más en especial. En una esquina se podía ver un pequeño escritorio desusado y en la otra, un armario minúsculo. A su lado había una ventana en la que no había reparado antes y en ella se podía ver el terrestre paisaje del País de la Tierra. Exactamente, la Aldea Oculta de las Rocas. Sorprendido ante tal visión, se asomó un poco por la ventana y contempló las gentes que pasaban por la calle con entusiasmo.

En ningún momento notó la presencia de una segunda persona que entraba por la puerta. Se trataba de un muchacho de poco más de 10 años, bajito y pelirrojo, muy apuesto. Su cara parecía la de un niño angelical y sus ojos miel, rodeados de unas aparatosas ojeras, parecían vacíos. Vestía extrañas ropas negras parecidas al uniforme de un santuario sagrado. Se acercó con sigilo hasta el rubio y le tocó suavemente la espalda, anunciando su llegada. Deidara se sobresaltó y se giró con brusquedad, asustado, esperando encontrarse al Dios demonio azul. Al ver de quién se trataba, se relajó y se acomodó en la cama, mirándolo. El muchacho pelirrojo no hizo ademán de saludo ni ningún tipo de expresión. Se sentó en una silla cercana a la cama y esperó a que Deidara empezara ha hablar.

**-¿Dónde estoy¿Quién eres?-**Preguntó con curiosidad Deidara.

**-Me llamo Akasuna no Sasori y soy mareniotista. Te he salvado la vida. Ahora estás en la Aldea Oculta de las Rocas, donde residiré durante varios días. Tu te quedarás aquí**.-La voz fría de Sasori hizo que a Deidara le hirviera la sangre. Se alteró y se encaró al muchacho.

**-¿Qué te piensas, niñato¿Quién eres tú para darme órdenes?-**Exclamó exaltado Deidara.

**-Soy el que te ha salvado la vida y tengo más años que tú, así que no me llames niñato. Ahora descansa.-**Sasori se levantó y sin dirigir la mirada a los ojos azules del rubio, fue hacia la puerta.

**-¡Espera¿Qué ha pasado con mi ojo?-**Preguntó el ojiazul palpando el sitio inconscientemente. Sasori se giró y le dirigió una mirada superior y gélida.

**-Te he hecho uno, lo habías perdido. Ahora no tendrás problemas para ver. Descansa. Mañana hablaremos.- **Y dicho eso, se fue sin ningún tipo de palabra de despedida, tal y como había venido.

Deidara no contestó. Se quedó mirando cómo se marchaba, en estado de shock. Había perdido el ojo izquierdo y ahora tenía uno de metal... Entonces, recordó las últimas palabras de su hermano mediano y el estado en el que había dejado a su madre y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, sin poderlas parar. El rubio las dejó correr durante unos instantes, recreándose en la vida que había pasado al lado de su familia. Ya era tarde para eso. Ahora tenía que vivir de nuevo. Y en esa nueva vida, no pensaba llorar más. No, sería fuerte.

De repente, un calor le llenó el cuerpo. Pero no era un calor agradable, sino que era alarmante. Algo le sucedía. Súbitamente, sintió un fuerte quemazón en las palmas de las manos. ¡Dolía! Dolía mucho. Gritó con toda su alma de nuevo, asustado, y se miró entonces las manos. Allí, creciendo, había un par de bocas dentudas y hambrientas. Bocas que parecían burlarse de él. El alarido fue peor que el anterior y empezó a restregarlas en el pantalón, con la esperanza que las bocas fueran sólo una visión o una jugarreta de su imaginación y que el roce las hiciera desaparecer. Pero seguían allí, sonriendo socarronamente. Para siempre.

----

Deidara dejó caer con fuerza la caja encima de la mesa de trabajo del pelirrojo y sonrió zorrunamente, esperando la respuesta, ante eso, de Sasori. Éste le miró con la ceja alzada sin entender y siguió trabajando como si nadie le hubiera interrumpido. Deidara suspiró, cogió la caja y se sentó en una silla cercana.

**-Es arcilla. Para probar. Algún día lo tendré que probar ¿no?-**Dijo, jugueteando con la sustancia arenosa entre los dedos.

**-Bien, prueba. ¿Por qué me lo tienes que decir?-**Dijo él, concentrado en lo que dibujaba.

**-He leído en los libros del Santuario que Kaku es uno de los bijuus más poderosos que existen. Dice la leyenda que era el Dios de la Tierra, el Dios más cauteloso y astuto de todos. Se escondía debajo de la superficie y cazaba sus presas desde abajo, como hizo con mis hermanos... Dice que dentro de la tierra es capaz de convertirse en cualquier cosa ingiriendo arcilla. Pero que lo encerraron en ese jarrón porque los aldeanos de mi pueblo encontraron sus reservas. Sino, aún estaría pululando por allí y nunca nos habría molestado...-**Deidara bajó la vista y contempló sus manos.-**Antes de caer inconsciente, recuerdo que Kaku dijo que me daba su poder... Quiero creer que es el culpable de esas manos, para así hacérselo pagar caro...**

**-¿Quieres venganza?-**Preguntó Sasori, que ya había dejado de leer para escuchar con atención al muchacho rubio.

**-Él mató a mis hermanos y por su culpa mi madre está en estado de shock en el hospital... Debo hacerme fuerte y encerrarlo de nuevo, como sea, pero lo haré.-**Dijo con decisión.-**Y ahora, voy a probar...-**Deidara miró a Sasori, que asintió esperando a que metiera la mano dentro de la arcilla. El rubio cerró los ojos y introdujo la mano, sin saber que pasaría. Una extraña sensación le recorrió por todo el cuerpo, una energía desconocida y agradable. Abrió los ojos y levantó la mano. En ella, la lengua se relamía como si hubiera probado la mejor de las comidas.-**No ha pasado nada**...-Dijo, sorprendido y decepcionado.

Sasori le dirigió una mirada de apoyo y volvió a concentrarse en su dibujo. El rubio se quedó contemplando la palma de la mano como si allí se encontraran todos los secretos. La pequeña lengua le recordó a un maldito gusano retorcido. Esa imagen inundó toda su mente y, de repente, la boca escupió una extraña forma. Era un gusano, un asqueroso gusano como el que había imaginado Deidara.

**-¡Lo conseguí!-**Exclamó él, tirando el gusano al suelo.- **¡Es verdadero arte¡Una obra de arte auténtica!-**Miró fijamente el olvidado gusano y frunció el entrecejo.-**Pero le falta algo... alguna cosa... ¿Qué será?-**Y chasqueó los dedos, como si tal acción pudiera inspirarlo. El gusano, ante tal señal, explotó, sin dejar rastro de su esencia. El rubio miró el sitio donde había estado el bicho de arcilla, ilusionado y contento.- **¡Eso es¡La explosión! Esto faltaba para completar la obra, la explosión. **Contento, se volvió a sentar y cogió la caja, pensando en la próxima forma que haría.

**-Has utilizado chakra sin percatarte. Deberías ser ninja. Allí te enseñarían de verdad a desarrollar esas extrañas manos y ese poder que te ha concedido el Dios. No lo desaproveches. Cuando seas lo suficientemente fuerte, volveré a por ti. Pero tengo que partir. Mi trabajo aquí ha acabado.**

Deidara lo miró, embobado, y un sentimiento de tristeza tiñó sus orbes azules. Hasta el momento, Sasori era la única persona que de verdad le había ayudado. Ahora que se había acostumbrado a su presencia... ¿Qué haría sin él?

**-Te vas...-**Atinó a decir con voz flojita.

Sasori asintió, recogió sus cosas y se marchó sin decir palabra. Deidara, en cambio, se quedó estático en el sitio, mirando cómo se marchaba el pelirrojo y pensando en demasiadas cosas a la vez. Así se quedó durante las siguientes horas, pensando y sin moverse.

Tenía un futuro por delante y debía escoger una opción. Toda su vida había sido un muchacho que dependía de los demás. Dependía de sus hermanos y por eso siempre les hacía caso, dependía de su madre y ahora, de la compañía de Sasori. ¿Cuándo había hecho algo por su propia cuenta? Quizás por eso, su creación de arte le hacía sentirse orgulloso de si mismo. ¿No había prometido que sería fuerte? Lo conseguiría. Y se vengaría del Dios por haber matado a su familia. Se vengaría con el poder que él mismo le había otorgado.

Cuando despertó de sus ensoñaciones, se dio cuenta de que ya había anochecido. Llevaba más de cuatro horas sumido en sus pensamientos. Se levantó con dificultad, ya que notaba sus piernas entumecidas y el culo dolorido. Con algo de entorpecimiento, caminó hasta la habitación que habían habilitado para él y se dejó caer encima de la cama, agotado mentalmente.

Llevaba ya rato durmiendo cuando apareció por la puerta una figura bajita y delgada: Sasori. En su espalda, una mochila que parecía pesar, aunque no daba muestras de ello. La dejó en el suelo y, sigilosamente, se acercó al lecho del rubio, se sentó a sus pies y lo contempló con la poca luz existente que venía del pasillo. Así se quedó unos minutos, hasta que se inclinó, dejando sus rostros separados por apenas diez centímetros.

**-¿Sabes? Tu ojo ha sido el único favor que he hecho nunca a una persona. Tu rostro de dolor al enterarte de que te faltaba uno...-**Hizo una pausa-. **Hazte fuerte, mejora. Yo volveré a encontrarte, lo juro. Hasta entonces, adiós.**

Entonces, acortó las distancias hasta que ambos labios se tocaron en un delicado y casto beso. Sasori se quedó así, unos segundos que le parecieron años, saboreando los labios del rubio. Después, se separó de él, le acarició la cara y se marchó por donde había venido, cogiendo la mochila por el camino. En sueños, Deidara sonreía. Cumpliría su parte de la promesa

----

Casi invisibles, ambos ninjas se movían como sombras por la tierra desolada y resquebrajada del País de la Tierra. El sol caía con fuerza sobre ellos, perpendicularmente, pero ni el sudor ni el calor les podía parar. Llegaron a una extraña montaña rocosa que les interrumpía el camino y se separaron, rodeando cada uno un lado.

Por la izquierda iba Deidara, corriendo como un rayo. Durante toda su vida había esperado ese momento, era el día por el cual se había entrenado día y noche. Y tenía la ayuda de la persona más importante para él. Hacía ya años de su despedida en la Aldea Oculta de las Rocas . Ese día había tomado una decisión y la siguió. Se había graduado en la Academia Ninja de la ciudad y había ido ascendiendo hasta jounin. Y entonces fue cuando decidió que estaba malgastando su arte en las estúpidas misiones ninja y se unió a un grupo de terroristas reivindicadores, los cuales le daban carta blanca para explotar lo que le diera la gana. Allí realmente había sido libre.

Fue entonces cuando apareció el Akatsuki. Por primera vez, perdió un combate. Por primera vez, vio un arte que igualaba el suyo. Entró en la organización y allí se encontró con una agradable sorpresa: la persona que echaba tanto de menos, Akasuna no Sasori, su compañero de grupo.

Había entrenado todos esos años con dureza para la misión que les había encargado el líder en esa ocasión: atrapar al séptimo bijuu, Kaku. No se lo había pensado dos veces y había aceptado la misión.

Y en ese momento, estaba apunto de atraparlo. De finalizar su venganza al fin. Metió la mano dentro de su bolsa, atada al cuerpo, y sus lenguas se encargaron del resto.

Detrás de la roca, vio al Dios, ese ente azulado que tanto le había asustado de pequeño. Se encontraba medio refugiado en el suelo. Una sombra se lanzó contra él y lo atrapó antes de que entrara en su territorio, las profundidades de la tierra. Se trataba de una de las marionetas sin rostro de Sasori. Deidara aprovechó ese momento de confusión y lanzó una figura por la mano. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de su hermano mediano, figura que había guardado durante años para combatir a Kaku, guardado y perfeccionado, convirtiéndola en una verdadera obra de arte, una réplica exacta de su difunto hermano.

**-¡Ahora, Deidara!- **Exclamó el pelirrojo, desde detrás de una roca. El rubio asintió y su figura de arcilla rodeó con los brazos el ente azulado. El hermano ficticio explotó y Kaku quedó unos segundos anonado.

**-¡Sasori!-**Gritó Deidara cuando explotó su figura. Éste expandió sus dedos y miles de pequeñas gotas rojas cayeron desde el cielo, donde se encontraba el ejército de marionetas de Sasori. Cuando éstas impactaron en el cuerpo del Dios, éste se estremeció y lanzó un grito agudo que le heló la sangre a Deidara.

-¡**Maldito**!-Exclamó el Dios, haciéndose cada vez más pequeño a causa de la reacción de su cuerpo de arcilla con la sustancia química creada por el propio Sasori. Fijó la vista en el rubio y sus ojos brillaron de odio. Deidara retrocedió un paso, recordando en imágenes lo sucedido esa fatídica noche.- **¡Tú¡Tú eres al que le di mis poderes! Ya veo que los has utilizado bien, jujuju-**De nuevo esa sonrisa. Parecía que vivía una pesadilla. Pero ahora el que sufría era Kaku.- **Si me encierras, perderás todos los poderes que te di. Ya no serás ninja, ya no serás nada.**

Una duda asomó por la mente del rubio. Tenía razón. Había entrado en el Akatsuki gracias a ese maldito bijuu. Y si se quedaba sin poderes, ya no tendría donde ir.

**-¡No le hagas caso, Deidara¡Atrápalo!- **la voz de Sasori le convenció. No importaban sus habilidades ninja si aún tenía al pelirrojo. Con un movimiento rápido, atrapó a Kaku en un jarrón rojo como las lágrimas que aún caían del cielo. Sasori se acercó, colocó sus manos sobre el pequeño jarrón y pronunció unos jutsus antes de sellarlo para siempre dentro de la pieza de cerámica.

-**Ya está**-. Dictaminó Sasori-. **Ya podemos volver.**

Deidara suspiró de alegría y sonrió. Miró el cielo azul y le pareció ver a sus dos hermanos, sonriéndole por primera vez. Por fin había podido vengar su muerte.

El viaje hasta el refugio se les hizo muy corto. El sitio, oscuro y estrecho, no era nada lujoso, pero constaba de las necesidades básicas. Dos habitaciones, conductos de agua y una hoguera en la habitación principal que siempre estaba encendida. Nada más llegar, Sasori se sentó en el suelo y contactó con el Líder del Akatsuki, mientras que Deidara descansaba en la cama más cercana, la de Sasori. Por primera vez en muchos años, el rubio pudo dormir totalmente en paz.

-**Bien. Se la enviaré ahora mismo**.- Murmuró Sasori, cogiendo el jarrón y tele-transportándolo a la cueva de la organización-. **Bien. Sí, esperaremos aquí hasta la próxima misión. Bien. Adiós**-. El mareniotista cortó la conexión en su mente con su líder y se dirigió hasta su habitación, donde dormía Deidara. Suspiró y sonrió para sus adentros. Unos ruidos rompieron el sonido de la respiración acompasada del rubio y, de entre un montón de acero y cables, apareció Sasori. En los doce años que habían pasado, su cuerpo se había ido convirtiendo más en un pedazo de madera, un ser inerte más que una persona.

Con sus extraños dedos de madera, tocó cada articulación artificial, asegurándose de su buen funcionamiento. Después de la rápida revisión, apartó a un lado a Deidara, que se había apropiado de toda la cama, y se estiró, sin poder dormir. Era el primer bijuu que atrapaban, aunque había sido inútil, ya que tenían que atrapar antes a los seis más fuertes.

De repente, un brazo le rodeó. Era Deidara, que dormía profundamente. Los sentimientos de Sasori se dispararon y sensaciones que pensaba no poseer le embargaron. ¡Se estaba excitando, a pesar de carecer de órgano reproductor!

-**Deidara...-**Suspiró, consciente de que estaba dormido.

**-¿Qué?-**Le contestó, para su sorpresa, con una voz dormida y medio ahogada por la almohada.

**-Estás invadiendo mi espacio personal**.-Dijo de la forma menos expresiva posible.

**-Me da igual. Quiero dormir así.-**Expresó, arrimándose más aún al cuerpo de madera, acero y sentimientos.

Sasori, incómodo, no discutió más. Sabía que discutir con él era inútil. Intentó acomodarse, pero estaba demasiado cerca del cuerpo del rubio. Sentía su calor y su tacto. El largo flequillo amarillo le provocaba unas sensaciones placenteras puramente mentales.

**-¡Deidara!-**Sasori se cansó y se colocó encima de él, sujetándolo con ambas manos para que no se moviera-. **Necesito dormir y no me dejas. ¡Vete a dormir a tu cama!-**Exclamó enfadado.

Deidara sonrió pícaramente e hizo ademán de levantarse, aunque el único movimiento que hizo fue acercarse a su cara, para besarlo dulcemente.

**-No quiero. Duermo mejor a tu lado.-**Aseguró, frunciendo el entrecejo.

**-Muy bien. Tú lo has querido. **

Acercó su cara a la del otro y le empezó a besar, primero con delizadeza y algo de timidez, aunque pasó a introducirle la lengua y a besarle con más intensidad y profundidad. Por otra parte, su mano se introdujo dentro del pantalón y palpó la semierección del rubio por encima del calzoncillo. Deidara, que empezaba a seguirle el juego con la lengua, tuvo que dejarlo para más tarde cuando empezó a gemir por las caricias placenteras que el pelirrojo le ofrecía. Sus bocas se separaron y Sasori aprovechó para recorrer el cuerpo de su pareja con la lengua. Con impaciencia, sacó el pantalón del rubio y los tiró de cualquier manera por el suelo.

**-¡Ah¡Ah! Sasori... ¡Más!-**Suspiraba Deidara, ya que Sasori había metido su mano por debajo de la ropa interior, mientras atrapaba con los labios uno de sus pezones sonrosados y duros por la excitación-. **Sasori... ¡Ah! Déjame... déjame quitarte la ropa... quiero verte desnudo...-**Dijo, entre suspiros, colocando sus dos palmas con sus respectivas lenguas en el pecho y, sin esperar respuesta alguna, empezó a acariciar y sacar la molesta ropa del pelirrojo. Con sus curiosas manos, lamía todo el torso, sin dejar ni un trozo de madera sin mojar.

Sasori bajó hasta el miembro de Deidara y éste empezó a gemir aún más fuerte cuando la poca saliva que aún conservaba el cuerpo artificial de Sasori entró en contacto con la zona erógena de dicho rubio. Sasori sonrió ante su reacción y bajó su lengua por toda la longitud, mientras que sus articulados dedos de madera rodeaban y acariciaban el vello púbico dorado. Los gemidos del ojiazul eran como música para los oídos del marionetista.

Entonces, se apartó del miembro y miró a Deidara, sonriendo. Éste se giró, con una expresión enfadada por la interrupción, pero cambiándola al ver el rostro de Sasori. Se acomodó en el lecho y cogió a peso el cuerpo de Sasori, hasta colocar su entrada justo encima de la potente erección. El pelirrojo asintió y se inclinó para besar de nuevo a Deidara, mientras éste lo iba bajando, introduciéndole el pene en su interior. Ambos ahogaron sendos gemidos en la boca del otro, hasta que el rubio no se hubo introducido del todo en el flexible cuerpo de madera.

Con delicadeza, éste fue subiendo y bajando, recorriendo con la estrecha entrada artificial toda la longitud del ojiazul, primero lento y, poco a poco, cada vez más rapido, hasta que el ritmo frenético de ambos cuerpos hacía sonar la cama, que parecía que no aguantaría una sacudida más.

**-Dios, Sasori... eres tan estrecho...**

-**Dame por detrás... Dei-chan... vamos... ¡Ah! Mmm...- **La voz de Sasori, normalmente fría y inexpresiva, sonaba placentera, cosa que excitaba aún más a Deidara.

**-¡Ah! Con esa voz... yo no puedo más... ¡Ah¡Me vengo!-**Exclamó, corriéndose en su interior. Sasori se inclinó y besó a Deidara con un casto roce antes de levantarse y estirarse a su lado, rodeándolo con los brazos como antes había hecho el rubio. Éste, feliz y más cansado que antes, se inclinó y besó la extraña y única pieza viva de su cuerpo: el corazón. Hecho esto, ambos durmieron en paz, abrazados el uno al otro.

----

Era un día caluroso y bochornoso. Deidara apareció por entre los árboles, sujetándose el muñón del recién brazo perdido. Kakashi y el jodido jinchuuruki rubio le habían hecho sudar y al final habían ganado ellos la batalla. Pero no la guerra. Su capa del Akatsuki manchada de rojo granate y sus pasos seguros, pero cansados, le daban un aspecto desalentado. Se dirigió hacia la cueva, esperando ver el rostro del pelirrojo por encima de los cadáveres de esos dos adefesios. No sabía ni cómo se llamaban.

El sol le dio un momento en los ojos cuando entró en el claro anterior a la cueva. Lo contempló anhelante una vez su vista se hubo acostumbrado a la brillante luz, de arriba a bajo, esperando verlo. ¿Dónde estaba¿Dónde estaban los cuerpos muertos de las dos mujeres¿Y porqué le dolía tanto el jodido brazo?

Tambaleándose, con una inseguridad nueva, fue hasta el principio de la cueva. Allí, rodeado de miles de marionetas y como una más, estaba el cuerpo muerto de Akasuna no Sasori. El cuerpo muerto de la única persona a la que había amado. Parecía un juguete roto. En su cara, había una expresión de furia y de paz contradictorias. Lentamente, se acercó al cuerpo y sacó las dos espadas clavadas en el corazón. Entonces, con delicadeza y dulzura, fue besando cada una de las partes del cuerpo: los labios, los ojos, las mejillas, la nariz, el pelo... Y el corazón. Sobretodo ese corazón herido y pequeño, la única parte viva de su cuerpo de marioneta.

Y lo abrazó, estrechándolo contra el pecho. Las lágrimas acudieron a su único ojo sano y las dejó ir sin vergüenza. Se palpó el ojo de metal y se quedó sumido en los recuerdos, recuerdos de una vida pasada demasiado lejana. Los sollozos y convulsiones de su cuerpo hacían botar las extremidades muertas del castaño.

**-¿Por qué?-**Exclamó el rubio hacia el cielo. Cuando al fin podía ser feliz... se lo arrebataban. Tocó sus manos frías y muertas y contempló el anillo rojo, sacándolo con extrema delicadeza. Dabía dárselo al jefe. Aunque lo que más anhelaba era quedárselo. Pero ya tenía un recuerdo de su amor.

"-_Tu ojo... es el único favor que hacía en mucho tiempo a un ser humano" _Deidara sonrió. Ese ser humano era él. Contempló el cuerpo inerte y volvió a besar sus labios por última vez. La despedida, cuán dolorosa era.

**-Adiós, Sasori.-**Y con esas palabras, marchó a buscar a sus compañeros. Pero ya no era el mismo Deidara. Algo dentro de él se había roto.

* * *

_Ya estaa!! Bueno, el lemon no me ha gustado nada... eso de tener que hacer un lemon con una marioneta me ha costado!! Quien me mandaba a mi hacer esta pareja?? Malditos los dos xDD. Aun asi, espero que os haya gustado el fic! A mi no mucho, pero quería publicarlo ya -.-. Espero que si os ha gustado, le hagais una visita al boton go de más abajo!! xD. Adios, hasta el proximo fic!!_


End file.
